


Vale

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Но теперь все стихло. Слабо трепещущие огоньки свечей боязливо танцевали на безжизненно однотонных стенах, хотя раньше смешивались в океане красок, растворялись в блеске украшений и струящихся тканей, растекались по белоснежной коже и тонули в сверкающих глазах и лоснящихся прическах дам и джентльменов.





	Vale

Молчаливо скорбящий особняк уныло разглядывал лужайку пустыми глазницами окон. Обычно шумная и полная людей плантация больше не гремела громовыми раскатами смеха, из комнат не доносилось скрипучих мелодий клавесина и не звучал больше тихий плач скрипки, превращающийся то в щебетание птиц, то в заунывную похоронную песнь. Монтичелло погрузилось в гнетущее молчание – в Монтичелло не было места гостям. 

Раньше это место слыло оплотом богемной жизни: сюда гости приходили чуть ли не ежевечерне – одним нравилось слушать высокопарные размышления хозяина дома о мировой философии, литературе и искусстве в целом; другие наслаждались игрой и пением дочери Джефферсона, Марты, получившей ласковое прозвище Пэтси; третьи находили очаровательным обходительное обращение жены хозяина – Пэтти Джефферсон на удивление легко поддерживала любую беседу и без особого труда организовывала кружки по интересам подобно европейским салонам. В то время как ее муж, прославленный политик и дипломат, придерживался остросоциальных тем, стараясь осветить как можно больше сильных и слабых сторон зарубежных держав – в частности, он проходился на счет Англии и восхвалял далекую Францию, – его жена, менее заинтересованная в подобного рода дискуссиях, великолепно разбавляла политические диспуты. Пэтти знала толк в музыке, прекрасно разбиралась в литературе, могла блеснуть познаниями в истории и иностранных языках, а ее острый ум, являвшийся украшением вечера, способен был позабавить даже самых угрюмых гостей, намеревавшихся испортить настроение всем и каждому – просто потому, что сегодня так сложились звезды. Как именно, впрочем, Пэтти, руководствуясь недавними исследованиями, которые читал ее муж, истолковывала почти точно, а используя оккультные знания забавляющихся дам, она даже осмеливалась предсказывать судьбу!.. Светским обществом это принималось за развеселую игру – и любой готов был поверить в потусторонние миры, обещанные особым положением звезд на небе. 

Но теперь все стихло. Слабо трепещущие огоньки свечей боязливо танцевали на безжизненно однотонных стенах, хотя раньше смешивались в океане красок, растворялись в блеске украшений и струящихся тканей, растекались по белоснежной коже и тонули в сверкающих глазах и лоснящихся прическах дам и джентльменов. Марта Джефферсон, изможденная, бледная и осунувшаяся, из последних сил старалась выглядеть счастливой – измученная болезнью, она помутневшими глазами смотрела на сидящего возле ее постели сгорбившегося мужа, сжимающего ее сухую ладонь. Вокруг смертного одра женщины толпились негры – красивая дородная рабыня, выжав в таз тряпку, положила ее на лоб умирающей. 

– Масса Джефферсон вас вылечит. Вы же сильненькая у нас, такая, – бормотала она негромко. – Вы еще меня переживаете, вот увидите. Скажете еще потом, мол, старуха Тэмми знает толк!.. 

Но даже маленькой квартеронке с любознательными глазенками было понятно: Марта Джефферсон уже не выкарабкается. Салли Хэмингс, девчушка десяти лет от роду, без ужаса, но с интересом разглядывала женщину на кровати. Ее сводная сестра, которой повезло выйти замуж за аристократа, билась в лихорадке, а она, рабыня, с каким-то равнодушным – или простодушным – любопытством разглядывала трагическую сцену, которая более грамотному зрителю напомнила бы о греческих трагедиях. Салли уже успела познакомиться с несправедливостью, она неоднократно видела, как бьют ее сверстников и друзей, ей довелось видеть смерть в самых мерзких ее проявлениях – рабская жизнь едва ли брала в расчет нежный возраст девочки, – но вот мучений белого человека она еще не встречала. Страдают ли они так же, как принято у них? Бывает ли этим мраморным скульптурам так же больно, как и бессловесным, покорным созданиям, среди которых она, на четверть негритянка, росла и воспитывалась? Такие ли они другие, какими хотят казаться? Были ли они бессмертными, если ставили себя на ступень выше той же старухи Тэмми, которая, будучи тридцатипятилетней красивой женщиной с горделивой осанкой, получила свое прозвище за седые волосы в иссиня-черной кудрявой копне? Был ли ее хозяин, Томас Джефферсон, видный конгрессмен, другим? Отличался ли он от всей этой чернокожей братии, живущей чуть ниже его восхитительного дворца, далекого от бед, горестей и лишений тех, кто плачет так же горько и скорбит так же сильно?

Джефферсон, не обращая внимания на неразборчивый шепот среди прислуги, бережно сжимал истощенную руку жены. Тонкие губы Марты что-то слабо бормотали: ей не хватало сил сказать это вслух. Женщина попросила листок бумаги и карандаш – она уже предчувствовала скорый конец и хотела попрощаться, надеясь, что это хоть как-то облегчит боль ее мужа.   
– Салли, – сиплым шепотом попросил хозяин, стараясь взять себя в руки, – Салли, будь так добра, принеси листок с моего стола. Первый попавшийся. 

Ловкая и проворная, девочка буквально через пару секунд принесла Джефферсону клочок бумаги: это был очередной черновик, с одной стороны исписанный его мелким аккуратным почерком. Марта чуть приподнялась на постели, сжала в бледных костлявых пальцах карандаш и небрежно вывела, насколько хватало сил: 

Время так быстротечно; каждая буква, которую я вывожу, говорит мне, с какой стремительностью жизнь несется за моим пером; дни и часы ее пролетают над нами, как легкие облака в ветреный день, чтобы никогда уже не вернуться… все так торопится…

Карандаш выпал из безжизненной руки. Марта Джефферсон едва дышала – и на губах ее застыла грустная улыбка. 

– Пусть Пэтси не видит, – пробормотала она, обращаясь ко всем и ни к кому, – пусть только не Пэтси… 

И женщина снова погрузилась в небытие – на сей раз навсегда. 

Томас Джефферсон не сразу понял, что произошло. Сжимая в руках бумажку цитатой из горячо любимого ею «Тристрама Шенди», он молча смотрел на бледное лицо любимой жены. 

– Масса Томас, – осмелилась заговорить Тэмми после долгой паузы, – масса Томас, она… миссис Джефферсон… уж больше не встанет. 

Подчинившись черным заботливым рукам, Джефферсон угловато, как марионетка, поднялся со своего места возле ложа жены и направился к выходу. Несмотря на то, что передвигался он с видимым трудом, поддержка ему, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, не требовалась. Мужчина, выпрямившись во весь свой исполинский рост, направился к выходу – а маленькая девочка с антрацитными глазами, все так же неотрывно наблюдала за долговязой фигурой хозяина. Так вот как страдают белые! Они не плачут навзрыд, не молят небеса смилостивиться, не заламывают рук – они молча сетуют на судьбу, стараясь придать смерти какой-то трагически торжественный облик, отписывая в последние минуты жизни выдержки из какой-то книги и тратя драгоценные минуты на высокопарные прощания вместо простого объятия или поцелуя. Томас Джефферсон не торопился выполнять работу – у него не было неотложных обязанностей, к которым надо приступать точно в срок; Томас Джефферсон не страшился наказания за опоздание – и мог наслаждаться своей скорбью столько, сколько его бессмертной душе было угодно. Салли, умная не по годам, частенько становилась молчаливой наблюдательницей тихих бесед и размышлений хозяина – мебель, не человек, она спокойно слушала его слова, вслушивалась в мягкий южный акцент и все чаще думала о том, что его главное отличие от таких, как она, заключалось исключительно в цвете кожи – но никак не в образе мысли. Он не был мудрее их – напротив, Салли не понимала, к чему надевать маску холодного безразличия перед теми, чье мнение тебя совершенно не волнует; зачем казаться бесчувственной статуей, когда ты потерял кого-то столь дорогого и любимого? Зачем делать вид, что тебе безразлична судьба жены? Салли не понимала – и сомневалась, что поймет. Если бы она была на его месте, если бы ей было суждено пройти через подобное испытание, то, пожалуй, она с ума бы сошла от горя. Несмотря на то, что жизнь в рабстве закалила даже маленькую девочку, она еще поддавалась детской наивности и глубине доселе неизведанного чувства – среди черных не принято обсуждать любовь в высокопарных выражениях, но их привязанность едва ли и поддавалась такому описанию: вряд ли белым была свойственная непередаваемая буря эмоций, взращенная в них палящим солнцем и искрящимся песком теплых стран. 

Неожиданно замогильное молчание опустевшего дома прорезал крик – Салли вздрогнула, выйдя из своего задумчивого оцепенения. Никто не делал секрета из привязанности Джефферсона к жене, любовь супругов всегда была на виду, и, откровенно говоря, рабы переживали за хрупкое здоровье женщины. От природы болезненная натура Марты едва ли не ежегодно истощалась родами, и рабы невооруженным глазом видели, что хозяйка угасает на глазах. Не видел этого, пожалуй, только ее супруг: ей с поразительной легкостью удавалось скрывать слабость за сиюминутным капризом всюду таскать за собой девочку-гувернантку, которая помогала бы ей с ежедневным туалетом; усталость она прятала за обезоруживающей улыбкой, которой неизменно встречала мужа; резкость и неестественность движений, вызванную болями, она превращала в изящный танец, и едва ли ее можно было упрекнуть в наигранности. Напротив, Марта всегда оставалась естественной – утонченной аристократкой, чей голос почти до самых последних минут звучал твердо и безапелляционно и смягчался только в присутствии горячо любимого ею супруга. 

– Ну же, держите ж вы его, – командовала Тэмми, вытирая руки о белый передник. – Боюсь, не оклемается… 

– Дуреха, он тебя еще переживет, – пробубнил дядюшка Дживс, склоняясь над неподвижной фигурой хозяина. – Вроде дышит… 

– Да любил он ее сильно, – Айзек Грейнджер потер лоб, – миссис Марту то есть. Он без нее никуда. Мне кажется, не встанет…

– Тащи в библиотеку, – распорядилась Тэмми, прерывая разговор. – Болтаете попусту, турусы на колеса развели, ишь, чего удумали. Салли! Салли, где ты запропастилась… Принеси хозяину воды… А ты, черномазый, пошевеливайся, а то мы все пойдем с молотка… И аккуратнее держи, где это видано, чтобы… – тут она заметила напуганную негритянку, совсем молоденькую, неподвижно смотревшую на то, как хозяина волокут в библиотеку. – Ты чего, обмороков не видела? – строго спросила Тэмми. – Ну поплохело ему, с кем не бывает… Иди, иди. И не забудь накрыть на стол, мисс Пэтси будет ужинать как обычно… 

В Монтичелло, казалось, все шло своим чередом: неприступная плантация, внешне ничем не изменившаяся, никому не показывала разыгрывавшейся в ней драмы. Марта Джефферсон медленно угасла; Томас Джефферсон, до глубины души пораженный и убитый горем, отлеживался в библиотеке, окруженный преданными слугами – и только любопытная Салли Хэмингс не принимала участия в этой непрофессиональной постановке. Она услужливо выполняла все, что ей прикажут, и даже пыталась развеселить хозяина, не совсем осознавая масштабы его трагедии. Он вроде улыбнулся – и снова откинулся в кресле, бездумно разглядывая потолок. 

– Масса Томас, – произнесла девочка, поправляя прядку темных волос, – мама говорит, что мертвые следят сверху. Миссис Марта тоже. Миссис Марта добренькая была, – она вздохнула. – Она вас видит. Она не хочет, чтобы вы за-гру-стили, – по слогам произнесла Салли, выговаривая сложное слово.

– Спасибо, Салли, – глухо произнес хозяин, краем глаза зацепив вьющуюся прядку возле смуглой шеи, – спасибо. Можешь быть свободна. 

Убитый горем, Джефферсон находил прелестным желание маленькой рабыни подбодрить его. Однажды она счастливо выйдет замуж, родит очаровательных детей – как знать, куда заведет ее судьба? Дай бог, этому юному созданию не придется пройти через страдание, которое было уготовано ему свыше: потерять женщину, понимавшую его с полуслова, подарившую ему много приятных минут – и замечательных детей, в особенности талантливую девочку, которую он назвал в честь жены и которая унаследовала не только материнские черты, но и ее характер. Она прилежно училась, и однажды эта упрямица наверняка составит ему конкуренцию по части академических знаний. Совсем прекрасно было бы добиться того, чтобы Конгресс хотя бы подумал насчет женских прав – однажды Томас уже пытался предложить наследование по женской линии, однако его чуть не подняли на смех. И чего можно ожидать от нуворишей – о прогрессе не стоило и заикаться, пока эти невежи – и невежды! – с видом умудренным опытом знатоков шумно чавкали яблоками, прыская соком прямиком на документы. Иной раз и у рабов культуры было больше!.. Даже неграмотные, они умели себя вести и держались почти что с достоинством – по крайней мере, так обстояли дела в Монтичелло. Посмотрите только на старуху Тэмми – ее не упрекнешь в неучтивости! А эта малютка Салли – чудо, да и только! 

Джефферсон, тяжело вздохнув, бросил взгляд в окно. Марты не стало – и представить жизнь без нее казалось почти невозможным… не раздастся уж больше мягкий стук ее каблучков, не зашуршит твердыми юбками платье, не будет парить легкий флер ее цветочных духов, которые она где-то добывала сама – о, эта женщина была полна секретов, и, несмотря на полное взаимопонимание, Томас так и не смог разгадать ее до конца. Ему казалось, будто их совместная вечность не закончится никогда – а она подошла к концу гораздо быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Оставаться на любимой плантации представлялось ему просто невыносимым: все напоминало о мягких движениях жены, о ее приятном спокойном голосе, о ее ласковых поцелуях и искреннем участии – о ее улыбке и предложениях устроить очередной вечер, позвать кого-нибудь из конгрессменов или ближайших знакомых, чтобы приятно провести время и обсудить последние достижения науки. Пэтти знала толк в светских беседах – он гордился своей женой и не упускал возможности познакомить ее с делегатами из других штатов в попытке покрасоваться не только ею, но и уютом, который она поддерживала в громадном имении – и как только в нем теперь жить? Поместье не стало от ее смерти менее любимым, но в нем словно поселился какой-то неуловимый призрак одиночества, постепенно замещающим все то хорошее, что когда-то было создано ее заботливыми руками. Джефферсон почувствовал сильную необходимость уехать куда бы то ни было; прочь из солнечной Вирджинии, прочь из страны, прочь отсюда – скрыться, сбежать от ужасов последних мучительных минут агонизирующей Пэтти, от воспоминаний, которые лишь разбередили свежую рану, от всего, что связывало его с домом. И как людям удается мириться с подобными потерями? Да, теперь он мог понять этих греческих героев, теряющих своих возлюбленных – пафос личной трагедии и в самом деле вызывал определенное уважение, в особенности, когда ты и сам проходишь через нечто подобное. И как теперь выслушивать соболезнования от конгрессменов? Как ему не упасть в грязь лицом, со скорбным спокойствием и смирением на лице пожимая руки и говоря скромное спасибо? Смерть Пэтти разрушила все, что он создавал на протяжении долгого времени, и эти стены – руины дома, ставшего и ее крепостью тоже, – теперь навсегда запомнили этот ужасный день: 6 сентября 1782 года. 

Неожиданно из его пальцев выпала смятая бумажка: даже находясь в обмороке, Томас крепко сжимал единственное доказательство того, что все произошедшее сегодня не было ужасным сном – кошмар, приключившийся с ним, произошел наяву. Как всегда, она цитировала Стерна – они частенько обсуждали его произведения, находя в них определенную чувственность, о которой не принято было говорить вслух. Вздохнув, Джефферсон обмакнул перо в чернильницу и вывел:

_ Каждый поцелуй, который я запечатлеваю на твоей руке, прощаясь с тобой, и каждая разлука, за ним следующая, являются прелюдией разлуки вечной, которая нам вскоре предстоит._

Вечная разлука наступила слишком быстро – но сможет ли он перешагнуть через нее? Сейчас это казалось почти невозможным – и только здравый смысл удерживал его от опрометчивого поступка, продиктованного исключительно моментом непреодолимой скорби. Вероятно, ему и правда надо уехать – вероятно, Марта тоже бы этого хотела. Вероятно, это для него – единственный выход, чтобы… не сойти с ума в этом огромном и пустом поместье, которое из убежища превратилось в самый настоящий ад. Подумать только, еще несколько месяцев назад он наслаждался семейной идиллией и теплыми вечерами в компании самых дорогих ему людей, а теперь семейный очаг неумолимо рушился, оставляя вместо себя дымящиеся останки и пепелище…


End file.
